


I Need Someone To Depend On: Me and You

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Wild Adapter, 私立荒磯高等学校生徒会執行部 | Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, My Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Old Sum: This is a poem I wrote in an hour. Rated T, because I'm not sure what to rate it.Now: I still write poems, but will they ever sound less sad~?!???!??!!!!





	I Need Someone To Depend On: Me and You

Found in an alleyway

Found unconscious

Found Injured and alone

I take you back to my place

A cat

A clawed hand

A "unhuman" stray

You caught my eye

Interesting

Truthful

Childlike

I'm curious of you

Fear of not knowing

Fear of remembering

Fear of the past

Fear brings you closer to me

Pain in your catlike eyes

Pain in that very right clawed hand

Pain in not knowing what you are

Pain in your harsh breathes makes me move towards you

I can't shut you out

I can't turn my eyes away

I can't let you go

I consider you as mine and you already know that

You try to leave

You won't leave

You can't leave

You have invested too much trust in me

You feel that you need me

You feel that you are lost

You feel that you shouldn't go on

But you stay strong for me

It started with curiosity

It started with a stray

It started with me a you

We depend on one another

In the middle there was fear

In the middle there was pain

In the middle there was us

We do things our own way

In the end?

There is no end

There is only us

There is me and you

What more do we need?

 

 


End file.
